April
by FanFicFan909
Summary: The month in 10's.
1. One shot - April fool's

**1****st**** April 2013 Monday**

**Day 91**

**Happy April fool's day! Hope you all had a good laugh or two, and that they'll continue today. This is the month in 10's, basically there are three separate parts in this month, all containing 10 chapters (except today is a one-shot for the holiday). Not really much main story, at least not what I planned last year. **

**Image for February has been chosen, the winner is COL, congrats! Don't forget entries for March and now April. **

**Disclaimer: This is the four month anniversary since I started this, surely I can claim ownership of the show?**

* * *

From under his comforter, the frog boy chilled slightly at the cold temperature of the room. He turned around begrudgingly, pulling the blanket closer to his chin.

Why was it so cold? The weather had been gorgeous all day thanks to Jenny's weather control machine, so unless there was a malfunction, the room should've stayed warm. The boy brought his hand up to his eye as he rubbed them awake…and that's when it started.

"What the-" Tung held his hand away from his face, staring at it in confusion through his one good eye. His hand held a large dollop of whipped cream, most of which was now covering his eye. Using his other hand, he wiped the cream from his view, licking it up with his giant tongue.

"But how did-" he was cut off from voicing his thoughts when he noticed the bug boy standing at the foot of his bed, a video camera floating behind him.

"Good morning, sunshine," he greeted with a gleaming smile. Tung, still half asleep, looked up at the pilot with a confused expression.

"Zap, what's going on?" he mumbled softly, sitting up in his bed.

"Happy April fools," he beamed, gesturing out his arms. The sly smile grew on Tung's lips also. This had been a tradition ever since Zap had pulled his first prank on Tung and Dex had declared that there would be no more practical jokes. Finally it was settled that one day of the year could be set aside for "childish games", as Jenny put it, for the boys to let off some energy and play pranks on each other, as long as it was civilised.

And with one point to Zap already, it was game on.

"I hope you're ready for today Zap," Tung smiled smugly while flicking the cream off his fingers. Zap merely raised an eyebrow. "I've been working on my pranks for 3 months."

"Oh yeah," he replied in a challenging tone. "Well I've been planning my pranks for six months."

"Bring it on, dude," Tung dared, leaping out of his bed. He had no idea why he felt the cold floor under his chin as soon as he tried to get out of the bed, but when he looked back to his foot he could see why. A length of rope had been tied to his foot, only short enough to get Tung out of bed but not standing up. Zap burst out in laugher.

"Oh my God," he gasped facing the little video camera. "Did you get that?" With a fist pump of happiness in to the air, Zap left the frog boy's room with a skip in his step. "Zap; two, Tung; zero."

* * *

Tung walked down the hall in a slow, thoughtful pace. He wasn't going to lie; he had kind of forgotten about April fool's day and so he was completely unprepared for his attacks on Zap. He stopped in his tracks as the thinking became intense.

"What I need," he thought slowly. "Is a distraction."

Unfortunately for the tracker with his gullible mind, a small sign taped to an adjacent door ironically distracted him from his thoughts of distraction.

"Free pie," he read curiously, rolling his eyes at the words. "Yeah nice try Zap. That's the oldest trick in the book."

He lifted his nose in the air, the smell of banana cream filling his nostrils. "Well, it does smell like a pie is in there."

He held a small hand towards the handle, before retracting it quickly. "No, no I'm better than that," the smell grew stronger and Tung's mouth began to drool with the scent.

"If I'm really careful," he stepped forward, opening the door a slight crack. "Then I can grab it and run-" he stopped once he felt the full force of the pie smack right in to the centre of his face. His mood dropped entirely when his eyes spied the video camera once again.

"Darn it," he moaned, scuffing his foot on the ground in frustration. From overhead, he heard Zap's voice laugh through the system.

"Zap; three, Tung; zilch."

Using his tongue, the tracker was able to quickly remove the evidence of the pie from his face in one quick circle. It was back to the smart-board for him; he was determined to hit Zap before the day was out. The only question was…how?

* * *

Tung was in the kitchen, watching as Bream mixed a cake while he made his own. The only difference was that Bream's was made of chocolate, however Tung took the "mud cake" meaning a little too seriously.

"How long have you two been playing these games?" she asked softly, placing their cakes in the oven.

"Since Zap joined us," he explained, taking off his pink apron. "It's been fun, like having a brother, but I have to make sure I get him back before the day is up. Can you help me?"

"I'm sorry," she apologised while pulling out the cakes. God bless the improvements of thirty first century technology. "We didn't exactly pull pranks on each other at home."

He slumped in his chair, immediately sitting up once he saw Zap enter the room. "Hey, what are you making?"

"I've made a chocolate cake for Tung. He's feeling a little sad that you're winning," she explained in a whisper, Tung interrupting as he pushed through to cut a slice.

"Am not," he shouted gruffly, placing slices on different plates. To his surprise, Zap picked up one.

"Oh Dude," he cooed in sympathy, biting off a huge mouthful. "Don't be so down. You can still beat me if you manage to pull off four perfect pranks, but good luck with that."

His chewing began to slow down as his taste buds registered what was in his mouth. Recognising this, Tung gazed down to his cake, noticing a triangle piece missing. He tried to contain his smile as he looked back up to the pilot.

"What's in this?" he questioned, chewing with his mouth open. Bream gasped when she realised what had happened. "What?"

"That's not my chocolate cake," she began, looking very empathetically at the bug boy. Zap looked down at Tung, who was beaming up at him.

"That's my mud cake," he declared in a regal whisper. Processing the words, Zap ran to the nearest sink and spat out the contents of his mouth, quickly gurgling a glass of water.

"April fool's," he shouted. To his surprise, Bream said it in unison with him. Zap nodded solemnly before pointing his finger towards Tung, then pointing his finger up, indicating he had one point. He walked out of the room with the little pride he had, before Bream and Tung burst out in laughter.

"And that's how you pull a prank," the frog girl beamed happily as she began to tend to the cakes. Tung stared in awe at her, his eyes sparkling.

"I underestimated you."

* * *

He had worked on this all day, and with the help of Bream, Tung finally had the perfect prank to pull on Zap; all he needed was the hologram projector and the perfect hiding spot for the best view.

"Oh Zap!" the pilot stopped what he was doing when he heard Jenny's call. Without a second thought, he sprinted down the hall, finding her standing in front of the maintenance cupboard.

"Hey, what's up?" he acted coolly, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I need some help with these," she pointed to the buckets resting at her feet, each holding a large and heavy-looking amount of building tools. With a small smile, he happily pulled the buckets up effortlessly.

"Thank you so much," she murmured softly, stepping closer to him. Zap could feel his eyes widen. "I always forget how strong you are and how smart, and how handsome-"

Zap's head flicked up to her gaze while Jenny lightly touched her hands to her mouth. "Oh, have I said too much?"

"No," he muttered accidently, placing the buckets back down on the floor. "Jenny, there's something I've been wanting to say for a while."

"Then say it," she took another step closer to him. He began to stammer under the pressure. The pilot opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by someone walking down the hall.

"Zap?" Jenny questioned, looking between the bug boy and Jenny. Zap flicked his head between the two, looking absolutely confused.

"Um,"

"You were about to declare your undying love for me," the clone he was just talking to decided to speak up. Jenny's eyes grew wide at the words.

"Ok, that's my queue to leave," she spoke awkwardly, turning down a different hallway. Zap moved his head to the other Jenny, his eyebrow raised as high as he could move it. Slowly, the Jenny began to dissolve in a cluster of pixels.

"What the-"

"April fool's!" Tung shouted happily as he jumped out from his hiding spot. Zap, who still held a "deer in headlights" expression, looked towards the tracker.

"What?" was the only word he managed to squeak out. Tung strolled up to the pilot smugly.

"I'll tell you what; I just scored a 2 pointer by having the hologram trick you and embarrass you in front of Jenny in one hit. It's a tie, buddy," he snarled slyly. Zap bent down to his level, nodding in agreement.

"Fine, it's a tie," he rolled his eyes as the words left his mouth. "So I suppose no one wins this year."

"Yeah, but it was a good year," Tung sighed happily, holding out his hand. "Put her there, dude."

Zap was about to shake the frog boy's hand, when instead he grabbed the back of it and turned it over. A little red zapper was hidden in the crevice of his hand, Zap laughing at the sight.

"Nice try, man," he spoke sarcastically, shaking the frog's other hand. A shiver of electricity ran up his arm and down his spine.

Tung held up both his hands, a little red buzzer evident on both. "Rookie mistake man," he announced while walking away backwards. "You always put two buzzers on in case the first doesn't work."

* * *

**And Tung is the winner! Again, happy April fool's and happy voyage in to the new month. Don't forget that life can get in the way of this but don't panic, there will be a chapter everyday…eventually…it just might not be posted on that day. R&R!**


	2. 2 Junior's first laugh

**2****nd**** April 2013 Tuesday**

**Day 92**

**Sorry, forgot about the dedication, so it's going to be on this chapter. Chapter dedicated to LillVic101 and COL and Huntress (since you all pretty much said the same name). Hattie and March Hair's shipping name is Mattie. I reckon I need to bring those two back, they're so cute!**

**This is the first section of the month in 10's (minus one for this one because of the holiday so it starts at 2) Winston Junior is about to grow up pretty quickly. Don't worry about ages considering some people will age up while others won't, I may say at one point how old someone is but seriously it doesn't matter. **

**Disclaimer: I own the show! I own the show! I own the- *reads e-mail* oh crap. **

* * *

Jane sat down in the cricket enclosure, Winston lying on a blanket in front of her. This was her favourite place to come to as it felt like home, and although Dex wanted Winston to enjoy every single pavilion in the habitat, Jane secretly hoped that Junior would prefer this place too.

"Come on, sweetie," she cooed, moving the camera out of her face so she could see the child. "You have to do something."

"What are you doing?" Dex questioned, startling the mother as she flicked her head around. He sat down next to her, rubbing his baby's stomach after he did so.

"I was hoping to capture some of Winston's first," she explained, placing the camera down. Dex frowned at her words.

"You know what they say; a watched baby never does…anything," his wife giggled at his words before hugging his arm.

"I know it's strange, but we have absolutely no records of any of our firsts growing up," her head dropped slightly in thought; Dex taking this chance to rub her back in sympathy. "We were pretty much forced to become adults and survive on our own. I just don't want that for our kid."

Dex looked down at his son, then back to his wife, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. "You know that'll never happen to him," he began, murmuring in her ear. "We're going to give him the childhood we never had."

When he separated from her, he could see the smile on Jane's face that said 'you're right.'

"Besides," a smirk grew on his lips at the thought. "Have you done 'First trip to the cricket pavilion?'"

Jane's eyes grew wide at his words, and before Dex could say another word, the mother had scrambled for her camera and was taking multiple photos. The parents were so caught up in the baby's first moment that they didn't notice one of the crickets walk up behind them.

"Oh," Dex jumped a little in surprise when he saw the large creature standing casually behind them. "Hello there."

Jane was still oblivious to the insect while she continued to take the photos, smiling as the baby's lips were pulled up in to a smile.

"Dex, Dex," she hit her husband on the arm, trying to get his attention. "That's his first smile."

The leader turned around after the first couple of punches, intrigued to see his son.

"Quickly, pick him up," Jane urged, the camera still blinking. As careful as anything, Dex scooped his son up in to a hug, the cricket startling Jane as it nuzzled the baby.

"Oh my goodness," she whispered softly, Winston holding out his arm as he stroked the cricket, laughing as its antennae tickled his toes. "His first laugh too."

The picture held a smiling Dex, holding his child up close to the camera. Junior was almost oblivious to his father, his attention far more focused on the giant cricket looming over him. Jane pulled the camera away from her face, smiling at the family perfect picture.

"That's a keeper."

* * *

**Short and sweet, but if you haven't guessed, the first section is Winston's first. Hence, these chapters aren't going to be long or full on everyone else's lives other than Dex, Jane or Winston. Tell me what you think R&R! And don't forget about the cover image competition, I need some for March now!**


	3. 3 Junior's first roll

**3****rd**** April 2013 Wednesday**

**Day 93**

**Another short and sweet one, bit busy on my holidays. To answer COL's questions; yes we will be seeing Zap's father later on, but I'm not sure about Jenny 8. If you could give me a plot with her in it I might be able to incorporate it. I'll make you extra special and say this one's for you. **

**Disclaimer: Somehow…I feel as though I don't own the show. **

* * *

I'm not sure why people always stare at me. I've only been here for a bit, however long that is, and already I've seen so much.

My eyes, big and round, have seen almost every single nook and cranny in this new place, or home as everyone calls it.

In this new home, there have been many new and weird experiences. The people in here are just the same.

There's this one guy; he's big and round and green. He can be really funny sometimes; I've seen everyone pull funny faces whenever this guy eats something. I better try it one day. I've noticed that he tries really hard when he does something that usually ends up in disaster, but when he puts in only a little effort, things fall in to place for him. I'm not sure why he always tries to hard when he talks to the thin green girl, if only he knew that he didn't have to.

Speaking of that girl, she seems a little out of place in this home. Hey, you're preaching to the choir, sister. She does this thing that whenever someone starts to cry or scream as much as me, she is able to say the right words to make them stop, it's almost like a magic trick. If I ever cry when I'm grown, I know I should go to her.

There's someone here who kind of scares me. He dresses in nothing but black and looks sad all the time. I mean, don't get me wrong, he hasn't done anything bad, at least not that I know of, but he just kind of gives off that impression. I wonder what happened to him to make him act like that. He does smile sometimes; whenever the girl in pink walks up to him, I've never seen his face stretch further. Mine does that now too, I was just copying the two people who look like me and then there were lots of blinking lights. Maybe if the pink girl stays with him then he won't stop smiling; which would be good, it's a lot of fun when you try it.

The girl in pink can be a bit stubborn, but that's just from observation. She doesn't like to be told what to do and she doesn't like to be wrong. I suppose that's why she likes being around the guy in black because he doesn't seem to do anything. She's really smart, always making new things that I see the older people playing with. Maybe she could make me a new toy? All I know is that the man who looks like me tends to rely on this girl a lot around our home. I hope people appreciate what she does, I know I do.

The person who brought me to this home is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Her smile is brighter than anything, which was one of the reasons I tried it myself. She's helped me out a lot in my short time here; feeding my when I'm hungry, changing me, patting my back in this comforting way whenever I'm sad. Hey, the dark is scary, don't judge me. I like to wrap my arms around her neck; at least I would like to, they don't exactly reach. She lights up whenever the guy that looks like me comes in to a room. He keeps calling her a "mom", whatever that means, and then she looks down at me. Maybe they want me to try and say it. I'll give it a go sometime.

Finally, the person I see the most around this new place is a really tall guy. He has eyes like mine, and I've heard people say that we'll have the same hair too, whatever that is. Him and the really beautiful woman always hold me and look down at me with love in their eyes. I can see it. I have this strange feeling that this guy had something to do with me being here, but it doesn't matter. The pretty lady keeps calling him a "dad" whenever I'm around, so maybe that's what he is. He pointed out all the places in this home, each one looking very different from the last. I can't wait until I can use those things that they do and move around to all the different places myself. But for now, I'm lying with these two people, the pretty woman and the nice guy, in one of my favourite places.

Lying here on the ground, I'm starting to feel a little reckless. I want to see what's on the other side; I have this huge urge to explore. I can't do that though if I'm on my back. I have to turn around. I squirm a little. I didn't know I could do that. Maybe if I just, just shuffle a little again. Push up. Come on you can do it. Ouch, back down on the ground again. I shouldn't give up too quickly; they're smiling at me a lot. Come on, push up again. Yes, yes, whoa. What happened? The world is upside down. I'm lying on my stomach now, and the two people are smiling at me like crazy. I smile back, because it's a lot of fun when you do it, and there are more blinking lights. I'm not sure how to do it again...

But they seem to like it.

* * *

**Wow, that was an interesting journey in to the mind of a baby. Hope you liked that one, I seemed to really enjoy writing it. R&R!**


	4. 4 Junior's first sit

**4****th**** April 2013 Thursday**

**Day 94**

**Disclaimer: Can I take it back?**

* * *

A few members stood inside the whale stryder's enclosure, watching from the sidelines as Dex tried to diagnose the problem.

"This isn't exactly a one person job, guys," he groaned through his teeth as he tried to coax the insect. "Zap, I could use some help."

"I'm on it," the pilot spread his wings and soared in to the sky, taking the bug by surprise. The two members of the crew continued to struggle, Winston the baby watching on in his mother's arms.

"We might need some more help on this," Zap complained in the same strained voice as his leader as he pulled on the flying tentacles that were the insect's legs. Jane face contorted to worry.

"Jenny, hold Winston," she handed her child carefully to the worried engineer. "I'm going to help them."

Before the clone could reply, Jane had already sprinted off with a new weapon of Jenny's invention, aiming it at the large beast. Dex moved out of the firing line, pushing the insect forward in the hopes that his wife had a good shot. He heard the trigger, but no effect seemed to take place.

"Jenny!" Jane shouted from her spot, waving the weapon around a little. "It's not working."

"Oh damn," Jenny cursed under her breath, handing the baby to Bream. "I was hoping I'd gotten it right."

The clone ran towards the mother, taking the weapon from her and adjusting it. With a small cry for help, Jane ran forward to help her husband, pulling on one of the ropes that Zap had decorated the insect in.

"We've got another rope here that needs someone on it," Zap called from above. Bream heard the message and handed Winston down to Tung.

"I'm going to help out," she explained, quickly wiping the drool off of Junior's chin. "Keep an eye on him, ok."

"You can count on me," he saluted, watching as Bream raced off, constantly looking back in worry. The frog girl passed Jenny on her way to the rope.

"Have you fixed it?" she questioned in a quick blur.

Jenny's tongue poked out the side as she continued to work. "Almost got it."

As Dex pulled on his rope, his entomologist mind worked as fast as it could.

_Jenny stays hidden over there, Zap comes down from above, Tung needs to be a distraction. _

"Tung," Dex shouted, his arms shaking slightly at the weight. "We need you to keep the bug fixated while Jenny fixes the gun."

"I'm on it," he announced, reaching past Dex and positioning himself right in front of the insect. "Yo dude, down here."

"I've got it!" Jenny shouted in triumph.

"Zap, hit the bug's head down so Jenny can get a closer shot," Dex ordered from his post. With a quick blow of air across his fist, Zap slammed his knuckles down as hard as he could, bringing the insect closer to the ground. With a good line up, Jenny fired the pistol, sending electric signals towards the insect.

"Run," Dex declared, running in a circle with Jane and Bream as each tied the ropes around its unconscious legs. With the final knot in the string, Dex dusted off his hands and smiled up at the subdued and now treated insect.

He draped his arm around Jane, who hugged his torso.

"Good work, team," he congratulated, kissing Jane's head. He looked down at his wife. "Where's Winston?"

Her eyes grew wide in an instant. "I gave him to Jenny."

"Well I gave him to Bream," Jenny debated, casting her eyes to the girl.

"Well I gave him to Tung," she defended, looking at the frog boy. Tung flicked his head down to his empty hands then back up to the shocked parents.

Everyone looked over to the patch of grass where they were originally standing…only to see Winston sitting up.

"Oh my gosh," Jane spoke in a whisper. Tung was quick to save himself.

"Jane I'm so sorry. I know he's supposed to be on a blanket but I just put him down so-"

"Did you sit him up like that?" she asked, Dex already running off to see Winston.

"Wh- no," he stammered, feeling more nervous with every breath. This feeling was replaced once the large smile broke out on Jane's lips.

"That's the first time he's sat up," she swooned, the others walking over and crowding the child while Dex took more pictures.

"I guess he really wanted to see his team in action," Dex explained, smiling as his seated son smiled back.

* * *

**Naww he's growing up so fast. Busy month this month so don't be shocked if I don't update. All I know is safe month is July. R&R! **


	5. 5 Junior's first word

**5****th**** April 2013 Friday**

**Day 95**

**Happy birthday Malica15! This little bit of Tream is for you, somehow squeezed in to the 10 chapters. Hope you have a wonderful day!**

**Congrats COL again for guessing today's first. Oh…awesome new game; guess the first. They are already locked in so all you need to do is guess. Hint, google baby's firsts (that's what I did.)**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. **

* * *

If someone was ever looking for Tung, all you would have to do is look for the signs. For instance, today's weather is pretty warm, so Tung would not be found in the lava caterpillar enclosure. There haven't been any distress calls, so unless he's playing racer; Tung wouldn't be in the carrier ship or off the island.

That can only leave one possible option; growing all the more likely as it reaches mid-day.

The frog boy opened up the cupboard, his nose sniffing vigorously as he hunted for any signs of food.

"There has to be something," Bream argued, looking at the little child in his high chair. "Did you try the other cupboard?"

"Yeah, it's as empty as my stomach after an hour," he explained, closing the bottom cupboard with his foot. Bream dropped her shoulders, both the 'temporary babysitters' looking at the infant in worry.

"I guess we'll have to make him something," the frog girl rationalised, moving towards the fridge. Tung followed her with every step.

"Like what? I don't know how to cook anything."

"I guess he can have what we eat," Bream smiled, looking over to the baby. Unknown to the others, Winston had started to shrink in his chair as he watched the two in worry. "He can have sushi, right?"

Tung nodded and smiled before burying his head in to the refrigerator once again. He pulled out a small jar, staring at it in confusion.

"Tung, that's baby food," Bream cried, overjoyed. She pulled the jar out of his grasp instantly. "How come you didn't see it before?"

"I thought it was one of the insects Dex allows to breed in the fridge," he explained, resulting in a sour look from the girl. "It looked all disgusting and gross."

"Well it doesn't matter now," she replied, opening the lid of the container. "Least we have something to feed him."

From his little floating high chair, Winston sat up and shifted a bit as his eyes locked intensely on to the spoon. Following its every direction; left, right, loop-de-loop, it finally reached his mouth, the plane landing in the bay.

"And that's how you feed him, Tung," Bream instructed as she retracted the cutlery from the baby's jaw. "It's more entertaining for them if you pretend it's a spaceship."

Tung nodded and as he grabbed the spoon for his turn, both sitters flicked their heads towards the baby.

"Did he just say something?" Bream questioned, pointing at Winston. The baby continued to chew down on his food.

"No, I think he's just eating," Tung argued back, moving his hands with his mouth as he pretended to chew. "You know, he's making that noise like…om nom nom."

Bream giggled at his act before turning back to the child. "But I was so sure he just-"

"Nom," the sound left Winston's lips, surprising Bream.

"There, he said it," she stood up, startling Tung. The fish girl radioed in the mother of the baby. "Jane, you have to get here; Winston is saying mom!"

"I still think it's an eating sound," the frog boy debated, eating his own spoonful of the baby formula. "I would know, I make them all the time."

Before long, Jane had entered the room, panting as though she had run all the way there.

"Is it true?" she questioned, lifting Winston out of his seat. She bounced the baby slightly, waiting expectantly for a noise.

"He said it just after he ate," Bream explained, snatching the almost empty baby jar from Tung and handing it to Jane. Winston was returned to his seat, his mother quickly loading up the spoon.

"Come on sweetie, say it again," she waved the tempting treat in front of his face, his small head following it intently.

"Mm," he hummed, his eyes still following the spoon. "Mo."

"That's it," everyone in the room moved forward to witness this moment. His tiny lips parted slightly, watching as the crowd's eyes widened.

"Nom," Jane raised her eyebrow at the word.

"Bream, I thought you said he said mom," the entomologist picked up her child, cuddling it close.

"I thought it was mom, I'm so sorry," she apologised, Tung quickly taking this opportunity to pat her on the back in a comforting manner.

"That's alright, I guess I was a little excited," Jane confessed, looking at her son. He was growing bigger by the day and looking more and more like Dex every time someone looked at him. "I guess nom is his first word then."

* * *

**Growing up so fast. Cute little moment from Tream, I can just imagine those two stressing out a little with babysitting. R&R! Don't forget to enter the image comp and to guess the next baby first…might be a hard one tomorrow. **


	6. 6 Junior's first scoot

**6****th**** April 2013 Saturday**

**Day 96**

**Daylight savings, does that mean the due date for this is "1" in the morning? This one is really short but so are all the other chapters in this section. Number 6! Junior's POV. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…and I also don't own Dex Hamilton.**

* * *

I'm very relieved that Tung and Bream didn't feed me stale fish, and yes, I know what that is now. I'm starting to understand more words, and say more too. Although it is difficult what with some words they make up, known as 'Baby talk' from Zap. Sample sentence; "You sound ridiculous when you do that baby talk," says the pilot to Dex. My dad, who is Dex, who is the guy that looks like me, only rolled his eyes at the scary guy's remark and focused his full attention on me again.

I'm really starting to like this place, it's so big and full of different places to explore that's I'm just too eager to get up; which is why I need to make my first step. But not yet, I'm not ready for that yet. I just need to somehow get moving.

I'm sitting here in my nursery. It's been painted blue by the program settings and has my crib sitting on the far side. I tell you, this sitting thing is incredible; although I do miss lying down on my back, it's making it much easier to play with some of my toys, which is most of them. I don't like to stop smiling; mommy says it makes me look more like dad which I like because he looks like me.

I just get so itchy for moving around, it's like exploring has been programmed in to me. I hope soon I'll get to fly in the flying thingy outside with dad and all those other people. It's no fun when it's just me and mom at home playing with the toy version, like now.

I move a little bit, trying to push all my weight up on to my legs, but I'm not there yet. I keep trying this, moving forward on the floor. Mom, who was sitting in the chair watching me is now smiling like crazy and taking more photos. I swear I'm going to break that camera, and like a little infant, get away with it as an accident. Gosh, mom needs to calm down, it was only a scoot. May have been my first but it won't be my last. Great, she's talking in baby talk. I keep trying to tell you I don't understand! You're just mumbling words.

Oh it doesn't matter, because now you're holding me close in your arms, your heartbeat and breathing are slowly rocking me to sleep and I've never felt more safe in the whole world. I love you, mom, and I'm glad you are there for me for all my firsts.

* * *

**Cute and sweet, I promise (votes are open) that there will be a pairing in the next one. Choices are the main three; Janex, Zenny or Tream (a better one.) R&R! **


	7. 7 Junior's first haircut

**7****th**** April 2013 Sunday**

**Day 97**

**Alright so you all voted for Zenny, I shouldn't be shocked but I'm glad you told me because I was going to make this a father/son one. This one might not be so strong considering I need to put off their plot until next month. So I'm not sure where they stand on the whole 'I love you' bit right now, but we'll just write for a little cheese worthy grins, shall we? Excruciatingly short. **

**Disclaimer: I've tried everything, and there's only one thing left to keep my dignity (who am I kidding) and that is…to beg. **

* * *

"Explain to me why we're here?" Zap questioned, well more demanded to Jenny as the clone continued to flip through the glossy magazine. Her leg bounced cheerily as it crossed the other, her lips pouting as she read.

"Well, we thought you might have yours done after Winston," Jenny turned to him, giving an 'innocent' smile. His eyebrow crept further up his forehead.

"I don't get why you hate my hair so much," he debated back, snatching a "vehicles and rides" magazine from the table.

"I don't hate it," she shrugged in her most adorable way. "I just think if Winston can get a big boy haircut, then so can you."

His mock laugh echoed over the sounds of the hairdryers in the salon. "Oh, I keep forgetting just how funny you are," sarcasm dripped of every word. "You really must be a comedian. By the way, when are you going to get a big girl haircut?"

"What? My hair is fine," out of the corner of her eye, she caught his gaze over the top of her magazine. "You like my hair."

"I won't deny it," he sighed, relaxing further back in to the sofa. "But you do kind of give off that "sweet school girl" impression."

She slammed the pages closed, her frown teetering dangerously on the borderline between joking and seriousness. She appeared to cool down when the two witnessed Winston's excited smile as the barber draped the smock around his neck; his mother watching behind proudly.

Jenny turned around with a grin, her words coming out in a pout of baby talk. "See, he's not scawed."

Zap mimicked her tone, his eyes narrowing towards the girl sitting next to him.

Of course, it didn't take long before the young tot's hair was carefully clipped, surprising almost everyone as his similarities resembled his father even more. With an excited bounce, Winston was brought out of his chair by his mother and the two strolled over to the other escorts.

"You see?" the child muttered, pointing to his head. "It's all gone."

Jenny couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the child's sweetness as he leapt in to her arms. "Yeah, it looks great. You're a big boy now; much bigger than Zap," her gaze flashed dangerously to the boy, who had a 'you-still-wanna-play' look spread across his features. The child in question giggled, squirming in Jenny's hold as he cuddled closer to her.

"Yeah," he agreed in an excited shout, smiling broadly at the pilot. Unsure of how to play this game with a child without getting in trouble, Zap smiled back at Winston.

"You sure are," he smirked, placing his hands on his hips. Jane nodded happily before holding up the camera between the two.

"We have to get back, guys," she explained in a hurriedly fashion, heading towards the door. "I have to show these pictures to Dex, and I can't wait until he sees his son's hair."

The tiny bell at the door tinkled, indicating that Jane had left. Giving Winston a quick kiss on the cheek, Jenny smiled up at Zap with a thoughtful expression.

"You know, you'd look kind of cute if you did your hair," her words echoed through his head, followed by the tinkling of the bell again. He stared in awe at where she was standing, before shaking his head out of his trance.

'_Damn she's good,' _he mumbled under his breath as he walked out the door himself. Up ahead, he could see the girls growing smaller and smaller as they walked away, the pilot still flicking his head back to the barbers. He shook his head as he began his way towards his team members…

…but not without grabbing the number first.

* * *

**It kind of seemed like they weren't dating at all in this chapter, like I said, don't know where their plot is until next month after all this is over. Anyway, another cute shot about Zap's hair, but we all agree that was a great episode. R&R!**


	8. 8 Junior's first crawl

**8****th**** April 2013 Monday**

**Day 98**

**Man I miss holidays…enough said. **

**Disclaimer: Any society that needs disclaimers has too many lawyers working for them. **

* * *

I never thought I could be happier than I am with them; my family.

See, once I decided to continue my father's work, I thought that was it; day in and day out, entomology would be _my_ life's work. I would be shut off to the world, left to study every insect in the galaxy and moving too quickly for anyone to keep up with me.

Then I met her, on one of those quick expeditions.

I suppose you could call it fate, but as a scientist I prefer more grounded and rational reasons. I was surprised at first, watching her moving faster than I do when a new challenge arises, despite the fact that it was her insects we were trying to save.

I can't help but smile at the memory of it all, we didn't exactly get along at first. Like all good functioning relationships, we had a difference of opinion; whether or not I was trying to save the species…and whether or not I was a poacher. Luckily, I was proven through my help, showing her I wasn't there to hunt but to aid. We saved all the crickets from the timber tribe, even made a promise to return.

Bada bing bada boom, and now we have a little one to bring forward too. Fortunately for us we could change some things, but I knew he would always have a passion for entomology. His little face lights up whenever one of us takes him to a pavilion. I wish you could see it, he's doing it right now. He's looking more like me every day, especially now he's had his first haircut, and he's going to keep looking like me for a long time.

I wouldn't change any of this for the world. Now with Junior, I understand that my father put his entomology duties ahead of his family; but I've vowed to myself that I wouldn't do that. I'm staying by their side, or they're coming with me.

I lean back on the grass, propped up on my palms. A small gnirutam butterfly is flying around Winston's head, and his laugh is almost heavenly as he tries to catch it.

He's just like his daddy.

I'm a father; me. Dex Hamilton has a beautiful wife and a gorgeous son. See, it almost doesn't sound real to me when I say it over and over in my mind.

This is how I enjoy spending my spare time now. It's pretty rare, but so are these moments. I'm smiling as Winston pushes himself up on to his knees and begins following the butterflies- wait what?

"Oh wow," I can't help but let my thoughts escape my lips as I scramble for the camera. Jane told me if he did something and I didn't film it, I'd have a bit to pay for. Luckily I'm here, capturing his first crawl.

That's it, son. You are doing it! I can't believe how fast you're growing up. I'll be sad if you decide to leave in the future, but right now, let's just savour the moment.

* * *

**Very short but equally sweet I reckon. Wonder what his next first will be. Don't forget March competition, and now April! R&R!**


	9. 9 Junior's first walk

**9****th**** April 2013 Tuesday**

**Day 99**

**This week + next is very busy, that's why I've changed my plans. After the 10****th**** day of this series, the next 10 will be a set of short poems. Please cast in your votes for themes, they can be absolutely anything. Also, don't forget March and April competition. **

**Disclaimer: I own zilch…actually I don't even own that. **

* * *

Finding the right balance is hard. Granted, for someone as young as me, balancing your lifestyle isn't much of a worry, but for the big people I've noticed it is. My struggle is the balance that people take for granted every day, standing on two feet _and_ moving. And while I struggle with this, I notice the unbalanced lifestyles of the people around me.

For instance, most of the time I'm either with my mom or my dad while the other one flies off in the ship. It makes me sad sometimes that they're not always together and that I can't come with them. I really hope I can someday. I sometimes stand at one of the windows just watching as the ship soars in to space, disappearing beyond a group of those sparkling lights, and that's when someone comes to put me in to bed.

I know as a baby, sometimes my sleep routine is a little different to that of a grown up. I'm up at night sometimes, or I sleep during the day, and I wonder whether it's me or the hard work that makes everyone else stay up at night or sleep during the day. All I know is with that balance; I'm getting better, whereas everyone else is set in their ways.

As I'm growing up in this area, I can feel myself quickly becoming a member. I'm now one of the team. I'm growing and changing, quickly finding a balance as I change to my surrounding environment.

My mom is here watching me; she's making it a bit of a habit. It's pretty cool knowing everyone's names here. I know my name; it's Winston Junior. Don't ask me what it means because I have no idea. My small hands are pressed up against the glass, my nose squished up to see the snow slugs even closer. One of their horns goes off and I laugh at the sound. Mom's smiling as I continue to happily watch, sparking the flame for my future passion.

My hands cross over as I try to follow the creatures moving inside. My feet do the same as I somewhat crabwalk around the tank in small steps, jumping at first as my mother squeals. She kneels down and opens her arms, and I, with a new understanding of this balance thanks to the glass, run happily over to her, and she scoops me up in to a hug. Oh, so that's how you use those leg things. It all seems so easy now. Wow, I hope this moment never ends, but now I'm all grown up enough to come with daddy on his ship.

I can't wait until I can go discovering insects with my family.

* * *

**Ah the wisest of words coming from the most unexpected places. This is Junior's POV, should've made it clear that it was Dex's in the last chapter, sorry. Anyway, tell me what you think! R&R! **


	10. 10 Junior's first mission

**10****th**** April 2013 Wednesday**

**Day 100!**

**We did it! 100 consecutive chapters! How I did it? No idea, but don't hold it to me again, the busy months of uni are approaching. Congrats to all, that deserves a large round of applause. I'm really enjoying this story, it feels like it's going somewhere without going too fast or too slow, like in 100 chapters 1 couple has wed and had a child. It's moving at a good pace. **

**Disclaimer: Now I can safely say I've done more work than the actual creators (none offence to them, I wouldn't be doing what I'm doing without their work.)**

* * *

This was the day Winston Junior had been waiting for. After months of sitting and watching from the sidelines, he was finally being called up to the big leagues.

No longer was he a little baby. A few tears were shed when his mother packed away the last of his baby clothes, but the no-longer-a-baby was quick to place a comforting hand on her shoulder. Now, he was a spitting image of his father as he dressed in a dark red top and black pants. It was harder to tell when he was just a newborn, but now there was no comparison.

Just like every other team member, Junior had to go through an initiation before he was allowed on the field. Neither parent was worried about letting their son go on missions, I mean, it was practically embedded in his DNA. He would have no trouble with it, and of course, they were right. He passed every single test shown to him; what to press in case of a flight emergency and how to aim the Bubble Gun Jr™. Fortunately the controls held a striking resemblance to his toy control station at home so it was easy for him to compare levers and colours.

After his father had tied up the shoelaces on his red sneakers, Winston stood up from the seat and ran to the door, stopping once he reached the entrance to look back at his father. Dex had to run to keep up.

"Now I know you're excited about going in the ship for the first time," Dex began, walking a few steps behind the scampering toddler. "But you have to be aware of the situation at all times."

"Ok daddy," Winston spoke, his eyes never leaving his laces as he stared at them in interest. Dex merely shook his head, a smile growing on his lips as he tousled the hair on his son's head.

* * *

They continued to walk down the echoing hallway, Winston taking approximately four steps for every single 'Dex-step'. At last they reached the doorway that held the entrance to the spaceship, the portal Winston had been dreaming of entering. Two metal doors slid apart, revealing a series of blinking lights and rows of chairs. The other members of the team were there; Zap twisting the steering wheel to test the sensitivity, Jenny analysing all the different gauges and Tung cleaning out the mess from under his seat from the last mission.

To the others, Winston looked like a child who had just entered a candy store. His hands were grasped together as tightly as they could, his tiny knuckles almost turning white. His mouth was hanging open with the corner of his lips tilted upwards and his eyes were as wide as dinner plates, reflecting every single light source in them. Dex could only smirk at the sight.

'_Reminds me of my first day.'_

"Hey Dex," Jenny called the leader over, his son following in his footsteps. She held up what looked like a small chair. "This is Winston's seat. I'll just attach it to whichever seat you want and he can get fastened in."

"Great, fasten it in the chair next to mine, please," the leader instructed politely, pointing to a chair next to the one he usually sat in. As Jenny clicked in the final buckle, Tung and Zap had their seats fastened up and were ready for take-off. Dex scooped Winston up in to his arms, the baby laughing as he went upside down for a moment.

"Now, you can tell us if it goes too fast for you and we can just slow it down," Dex cooed in a sweet voice as he buckled the clip. From behind him, he heard Zap snort derisively at the entomologist's words.

_'Yeah right, the pilot is a world record holder and he's being told to slow down,'_ he muttered inwardly. He knew better not to say everything on his mind out loud. Dex merely shot him a look that went unnoticed before fastening himself in to his seat. Jenny began the countdown, and with an exhilarating force of the engines, the ship rocketed off in to the sky.

The father's eyes never left the image of his son, smiling as Winston threw his hands up in the air, kicked his legs and squealed in excitement. The ship levelled itself, and Junior gazed out of the window with a mesmerised stare.

Everything from here looked so small, and so beautiful. Billions, no, trillions of stars were scattered in front of him, many clustering together to form galaxies and different other sections he didn't recognise. All through the ship, Dex placed his hand over his son's shoulder, pointing out every single supernova and red dwarf they passed.

* * *

The ship rattled a little, causing Dex to return to his chair as the craft braced for landing. With a few kangaroo bounces, nothing that Winston couldn't handle, the ship landed as carefully as always on to the soft surface of the planet.

"Alright guys, nothing serious," Dex began, placing his hands on his hips. Winston decided to do the same, earning a few giggles from the other members. "Just a small task today for Winston's first mission, so we should be home by lunch."

"Awesome," Tung thrusted his fist in to the air before handing the Bubble Gun Jr™ to the child. Winston held it the same way his father showed him before bounding off in to the grass.

"Aren't you going to follow him?" Zap questioned as he watched the little one disappear behind a shrub. Dex shrugged before activating his wristcom.

"He's got a tracker in his com, just like the rest of you," he commented while his eyes followed the red dot representing Junior. "I'll just catch up to him now though."

* * *

"Come on bug," Winston whispered, crouching low to the ground while he searched. "Where are you?"

A small rustle was heard, and with a quick check of the gun, he pulled the trigger.

"Daddy!" Dex lifted his head at the sound of his call, the rest of the team doing the same. Everyone began to run in the direction of Winston's voice, no one travelling faster than Dex was.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he found his son. The bubble gun on the ground and Winston's hands clamped shut.

"What do you have there?" Dex questioned as he knelt down to his son's height. He gently pried apart his child's hands, revealing a mess of green goo from the bubble and a small insect. Dex laughed triumphantly at his son's victory, Winston's smile growing by the second.

"For your first mission, son," Dex stood up after he finished examining the insect. "A Boronian Spring Beetle is an exceptional find."

"He's becoming a better entomologist than you, Dex," Zap muttered from the side. Dex couldn't help but nod numbly in response as he scooped his son up in to his arms, the beetle still held firmly in the young boy's grasp.

"He sure is. Come on, let's show your mom what you caught."

* * *

**Done for the first set this month. Enter your preferences for the poems in the next set and don't forget the cover image competition. R&R! **


	11. 1 Cryptic poems

**11th April 2013 Thursday**

**Day 101**

**Alright so the new set begins today. It's a poem set and let's remember, poems don't always have to rhyme! These are cryptic poems inspired by a set I found in a different fandom, so all credit for the idea/style goes to that person. These can be played as a game, so see if you can guess what the hidden word is and for every chapter you guess right, that's...lets say...5 points, so if you get full points by the end you'll have 50. (Winner has a chapter of their choice dedicated to them). I trust you not to look at the reviews of others until you've submitted your entry...but we all know that's not going to last so let's just have some fun with it now. First one is a Zenny (Zap monologue). **

**Disclaimer: According to my will, I own nothing. **

* * *

I wiSh I could say how I feel about the engineer,

my mouth bEcomes dry whenever she's near,

my palms feel sweaty and my legs beCome weak,

but no woRds come out when I try to speak,

but it's things like this that brEaks up teams I find,

and I know beTter than to say what's on my mind.

* * *

**Ok, this one did rhyme, not all of them will though. Very short but that's what I need for this month (give me a break, I've updated 100 days consecutively!) See if you can find the hidden word is! (It's a little hard the first chapter but once you understand where to look, you'll be fine). Keep track of your own points please! R&R&win! **


	12. 2 Cryptic poems

**12****th**** April 2013 Friday**

**Day 102**

**Correct, you all got it right. The word was secret (whoever's reading this now I'm sorry but you're not in the competition) I was hoping it would be a little harder to decipher but I was wrong. Oh well, pay attention to your scores please, because if you have 50 by the end you'll have your OWN chapter dedicated to you. This one may/may not be a little harder. **

**Disclaimer: I own the show, well at least according to you guys. **

* * *

happily Frolicking among the waves.  
swim up, swim down, move in a haze

his red eyes follow, tongue at the ready  
don't fall in now, keep It steady.

one moves up cloSe, closer now.  
just a little nearer and it will be chow.

but a large splash warns the frog girl that the tracker fell in,  
"oh dear," she laughs, flasHing a grin.

* * *

**I really want to get these done because I have a very busy week next week. (Don't hold me to chapters) R&R!**


	13. 3 Cryptic poems

**13****th**** April 2013 Saturday**

**Day 103**

**Man you guys are too good at this, but I can't make it harder. Anyway, this chapter is up early because I'll be out later, which may kick some people out of the running if they usually review later, but don't panic, I'm nice so if you can guess who's monologue this is and guess the next chapter's one in time, you'll still be in the running for…your VERY OWN chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't even own this style of poem…please stop asking. **

* * *

will they ever reAlise what they've done to me?

could they ever open their eyes and acTually see?

have I done This to myself or not?

will I ever retrieve the memories I hAve forgot?

Could I ever return to my normal life?

never be forsaKen or stuck in this strife?

wIll they be sorry for the hell they've put me through?

will they cower wheN my army comes too?

yes, because I'm cominG for you.

* * *

**Done, and I really like this one, the style of the questions was introduced to me yesterday by my best friend. Her poems are utterly beautiful. Anyway R&R&guess!**


	14. 4 Cryptic poems

**14****th**** April 2013 Sunday**

**Day 104**

**Ok, no one guessed whose monologue it was; it was the only villain in the whole show, aside Dr. Monogan…and the bug busters…and Black Widow…anyway it was Syrrus! And yes, the secret word was attacking. This one is simple, but I'm trying to study for an exam. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own the show…trying to get this over with as quickly as possible.**

* * *

to be like Him is all I ask

i've tried so hard, it's a simple task

no one knows him better than I

hE's really quite an adventurous guy

to prove myself I jourNeyed out

but when my parents came I couldn't help but pout

I wasn't expecting to lose them to the devil banshee

but dex hamilton, my hero, came to Rescue them and me

my familY is together, safe and sound

I'm sure glad to have dex hamilton around.

* * *

**There you go, keep track of your score, but I'll announce who is getting their own chapters at the end! R&R!**


	15. 5 Cryptic poems

**15th April 2013 Monday**

**Day 105**

**Last one was Henry, and it was in his POV (poems and secret words are related by the way) Thank you for your honesty everyone but once I have spare time, I'll tally and decide who get's their own chapters. **

**Disclaimer: Can you believe I own it? Own what?...Damn it...**

* * *

The pIlot and the clone were always meant to be,  
If only they weren't so stubborN as to see,

It wasn't always easy, they were insecure with their own probLem  
But being different was what they had in cOmmon

EVeryone knew they would end up together  
And after their first kiss, thEy decided on forever

* * *

**Sweet little one for you. R&R!**


	16. 6 Cryptic poems

**16****th**** April 2013 Tuesday**

**Day 106**

**I understand that the Henry one was a bit hard, I've been typing them on my phone so it corrects all grammar errors, so that was my fault. Correct all, the last one was "In Love", naww cuties. **

**Disclaimer: I'm on the waiting list…**

* * *

wHen my tummy make that sound  
I know what I mUst do  
some food should be immediately fouNd  
ham and cheese and Gherkins too  
is that a cRusty maggot filled pie I see?  
my stomach is full and I'm as happY as can be.

* * *

**Test is approaching, but I've have the last 4 poems pre written including tomorrows. (Zenny fans are going to squeal!) R&R!**


	17. 7 Cryptic poems

**17****th**** April 2013 Wednesday**

**Day 107**

**Correct, the last one was hungry. Test is really soon so these messages are brief. **

**Disclaimer: No time**

* * *

I've never had much beFore  
A job, a home, people who love me,  
but now I couldn't ask for More  
because I have all of that now I can see  
but I wish they alL didn't find out  
mY terrible secret kept underground  
I could help but wonder what my team were thinking aBout  
when my sister Jenny 8 was foUnd  
he's looking at me thiS second  
just as I hoped he wouldn't  
he thiNks I'm a freak I reckon  
I feel like yElling but I know I shouldn't  
my thoughts change as he flaShes a smile  
well, maybe I'll Stick around for a while.

* * *

**Sweet Zenny! R&R!**


	18. 8 Cryptic poems

**18th April 2013 Thursday**

**Day 108**

**Congrats, the last one was Family Business (although some people found extra S's in there!) Don't care, you still got it right. This one goes to COL for dropping the idea (Definition of irony: having a chapter dedicated to you where if you guess these chapters correctly, the prize is a chapter dedication.) Enjoy!**

**Sorry for the interruption, but I need more images for the cover competition. I have none for March and I need at least one before the month is up. I understand you're all busy so I'm not fussed, I just wanted to remind you all in case it's been forgotten. **

**Disclaimer: I own it...I own it not...I own it...**

* * *

I'vE only truly loved one,

my sweeT, my love, my dear,

it breaks my hEart to see me without her,

but inside I know she's heRe,

I woNder how our lives would be now,

had she remained by my sIde,

I look upon the new family I have and smile for boTh of us,

that's a feeling I surelY don't want to hide.

* * *

**Last line: Winston is hiding the pain he feels from losing Dex's mother, I just wanted that to be clear. Little sweet one (then again they all are) and yes, you've realised I'm a fan of rhyming poetry. Maybe a self challenge for me will be to write a non rhyming one tomorrow. Until then, keep reading and writing! R&R!**


	19. 9 Cryptic poems

**19****th**** April 2013 Friday**

**Day 109**

**Correct the last one was eternity (almost freaked out because I thought I didn't put the word in). I fixed the Henry one if anyone cares. No? Ok then. Let's see if I can try my luck at a non-rhyming poem. **

**Disclaimer: Will this be checked?**

* * *

lIving here is all I ask,

and No one else has done it better,

between these new wallS I call home,

my family, my kind will livE on,

we are safe here, in a home Created like our own,

Together all living in peaceful harmony,

* * *

**POV is in the answer. I think I did ok, it still flows which is what it's supposed to do. Feedback on this one would be appreciated actually, thank you. R&R! Last poem tomorrow. **


	20. 10 Cryptic poems

**20****th**** April 2013 Saturday**

**Day 110**

**Correct everyone, the last one was insect, pretty simple. As this is the last poem, I thought we would finish with a nice Zenny one, how's that? And yeah, you can all see why I'm a fan of rhyming poetry, it just works better, but that wasn't a bad challenge for myself. **

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure…that I'm sick of this word. **

* * *

he gives her that feeLing whenever he's near,

when he sees her smile he has nO fear,

she adores how no one loVes her like he does,

the way shE laughs, it's all he loves,

she Believes their story is just Beginning,

in the game of life he's sUre he's winning,

it's just them, the buG boy and the clone,

together forever they'll never be alone.

* * *

**What do you think? This one's up early because I'm out this weekend. Have a good day everyone and keep reading. Next up: a 10 chapter story of a team mission before the year started. R&R!**


	21. 1 New mission

**21****st**** April 2013 Sunday**

**Day 111**

**Correct, the last one was lovebug. I'll tally them up later when I have free time. Alright, the start of the third and final section of this month. These chapters probably will be short but I'm a little swamped right now. Remember, multichapters are not in relation to the main story, i.e. no Jane, no Winston Jr, no Zenny together.**

**Disclaimer: What do we want? To own the show! When do we want it? …uh preferably before the end of the year thank you. **

* * *

Dex strode in to the control room; the large sparkling grin on his face could've been mistaken for a shining star itself.

"Check it out team," he declared formally as he threw the piece of paper on to the table. The crew gathered around with the smallest amount of interest possible as their eyes scanned the lines. "The mayor himself wants us to check out a remote planet. Apparently, there have been a few mysterious sightings of a large insect that's been causing stress to a local company."

"What kind of company are we talking about?" Zap asked curiously. Dex's finger hurriedly moved down the page, slowing when the desired words were found.

"Huh," he murmured, his brow furrowing. "It's an…animal control centre." He spoke like the words were new to him.

"So why don't they take care of it?" Tung questioned in his usual loud voice. Dex brought his finger to his chin.

"That's a good question, but I suppose they're not used to treating alien insects. They specialise in domesticated animals; cats, dogs, skunks, things like that. Maybe they just decided to call in the professionals."

"It's a bit strange to start calling us professionals," Jenny interjected as she left the group, continuing her job of monitoring the screens. Of course, Zap was the first to debate against her.

"I'd rather they call us professionals now instead of never," he earned a glare from her after that, but she held her composure and returned her work.

"It doesn't matter," Dex bellowed in a bid to slice through the tension in the room. "They've called us up for something and dangerous, and that's exactly our kind of mission. Zap and Tung, stock the ship. We're going to need it. After all, this planet is held in a hazard level 4 region, so Jenny please make sure the force fields on the ship are up to code."

With his instructions, the team nodded and set into pre-mission preparation. Dex watched on with a smirk as his crew scattered about to get ready. It wasn't that they were never prepared; it's just that alien insects tend to be a bit more unpredictable than the holo-tabloids say they are. He knew most, well, all of their missions never went smoothly, and this one he knew wasn't going to be an exception.

* * *

**Short and sweet intro. R&R, it will hopefully get more interesting in the next chapter, or the third. For those waiting for the main story to return, I'm sorry but that won't happen until the next month. This helps me to stretch out the plan as far as I can because I still have 254 days left, so for now just enjoy, you've all made me so happy!**


	22. 2 New situation

**22****nd**** April 2013 Monday**

**Day 112**

**I'm really tired right now, so luckily this chapter is somewhat a short filler. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I…oh what's the point?**

* * *

Tung snored loudly from his chair, his head flung back and his mouth wide open. From the passenger seat, Zap turned around and eyed the tracker mischievously.

"Ten bucks says I get this Cheetos in his mouth on the first try," he dared, flicking his gaze to Jenny as she piloted the ship. The clone appeared to take no notice as she replied.

"Ten bucks says you miss,"

"You're on," he chuckled lightly, holding the cheesy treat in the air. He aimed it, carefully moving it back and forth as he prepared for the launch. Just as the morsel left his fingers, the ship jolted, causing the Cheeto to fall to the floor. Zap looked over to Jenny with an expression of pure shock, his face quickly contorting to rage when he noticed the happy gleam in her eye.

"You moved the ship!" he yelled, turning back in his chair. The clone couldn't help the smirk growing on her lips.

"So what?" she asked innocently. "You missed. That's ten bucks to me."

"No way, you cheated. Let me drive now," he stood from his chair immediately, walking over to the pilot seat. For once, the engineer didn't argue as she unbuckled her own seatbelt.

"Fine, just steer carefully," she warned, gesturing outside the ship. "There are a lot of meteors around here."

"Fine," he sighed exasperatedly while rolling his eyes. He never enjoyed taking orders from someone else.

"Jenny?" Dex questioned for the clone once he entered the room. His eyes were scanning the clipboard in his hand. "Have you activated the force fields yet? We're about to exit the neutral zone."

"Not yet, but Zap's piloting now so he can do it," Jenny jutted her thumb over her shoulder to the driver's seat. The bug boy nodded before pressing a few buttons, setting off a small alarm.

"Uh oh," he muffled, hoping no one would hear. Unfortunately for him, the alarm grew louder and louder.

"What are you doing?" Jenny shouted, making her way to the front of the ship. Zap continued to frantically press at all the glowing buttons.

"I…I pressed the force field button," he tried to explain, but his hand was quickly smacked away from the panel. Jenny sighed as she began to type frantically. "But…I may have hit a few extras?"

"I can't seem to activate the shield!" the clone cried back, her eyes frantically moving between the controls to the vast expanse in front of her. Her eyes grew wide as something she greatly feared caught her gaze, unintentionally releasing a gasp.

"What?" Zap questioned, turning to look at her. "Why are you gasping? You know whenever you do that-" his voice trailed off when he followed her gaze out of the front window screen, his mouth slowly lowering in shock.

Dex was a little quicker to react when he noticed the large meteor moving across the screen, so he moved to his chair and fastened his buckle.

"Maximum security, guys," he ordered while the others secured themselves in their seats. "Zap, you've got some careful piloting ahead of you."

"Alright," he cheered, his hands gripping the steering wheel. "Time for some real fun."

He pressed his boot down on the turbo booster, and with great speed and precision, piloted the ship through space. It became harder when the shower increased and new commentary began.

"Watch out for that one," both Dex and Jenny would shout out in unison, yet point to different rocks. Trying to focus all of his attention to a clear path, Zap flew the ship straight, up, slightly to the right, back down; but the meteor shower became too much.

"Zap!" Jenny called before the ship rattled violently. Carefully steering the ship to a halt, the team sat gasping in their seats after the 'crash'. The clone typed at the keyboard once again.

"Well, it seems the left engine has been knocked out," she explained, sinking in her chair with disappointment. The whole room was silent except for the loud panting from every occupant.

"Well, what does that mean?" the bug boy questioned innocently, letting his hands fall from the steering wheel. Jenny shot him a glare before replying.

"It means we're floating in unknown space until we can fix it," she crossed her arms angrily, staring out towards nothing.

All were silent until a squeaking noise startled them. Tung stretched his tired muscles before rubbing his eyes awake.

"What's up dudes," he questioned chirpily, but stopped once he noticed the stares from every member. His face moved from Dex to Zap to Jenny to the windshield and to Dex again, his eyebrow moving further up his face.

"What did I miss?"

* * *

**Done, now goodnight all! R&R! **


	23. 3 New location

**23****rd**** April 2013 Tuesday**

**Day 113**

**Ok, I've done the tally, and I've taken in to consideration the days the reviews were published and the correct answers…AND WE HAVE A TIE! The winners on 50 points are Dragonflyer9 and ColdnessOfLove. You two win a TWO-shot of your choice each dedicated to you. In second place on 40 points is Oceaneyes10 who wins a one-shot of your choice and in third place is Malica15 who wins a snippet/poem of your choice. Please make sure your pm boxes are available so we can work out the details. **

**Disclaimer: You know what? We should do a petition!**

* * *

"So, what do we do?" Dex questioned softly in an attempt to break the silence. Both Jenny and Zap had kept very quiet, neither daring to look away from the empty space in front of them. They had pretty much remained like that after the big argument about whose fault it was when the shields were not activated.

"I have to manually recalibrate it," Jenny mumbled, her arms crossed angrily in front of her. She still, however, remained in her seat as the team watched more meteors fly around the ship. "It might take a while."

"So, what does that mean about now?" Tung questioned innocently, sharing a worried glance with Dex. Jenny unclipped her seatbelt and walked past Tung slowly, an important air hanging about her as she tried to keep her cool.

"It means we're stuck in space with no nearby planets to pull in to until I fix this engine," she explained quickly before slamming the door closed. The room remained eerily silent, the only noise emitted from the steering wheel as Zap tightened his grip in anger.

"You could've been a little nicer to her," Dex instructed, staring directly at the back of Zap's head.

"Hey it's not me," he debated, turning around to face the other members. "Whenever she starts with all that condescending techno-talk, I just have to say something."

"Yeah we get it dude, you like her," Tung interrupted, making a squeaking noise as he got out of his chair. "But when she's our only hope in this situation, we have to be nice to her."

Zap's face flushed a deep red. "I do _not_ like her." The room quickly filled with muffled laughter.

"Oh yeah, sure," Dex laughed, but quickly pulled himself together when he noticed Zap's angered frown. "But…ah, it's a proven fact that guys, you know, kind of pick on girls that they like."

"I don't pick on her," he was quick to argue back. "I just correct her when she's wrong because she doesn't always have to show off how…how smart she is." His eyes trailed off with his thoughts, an unknown smile growing on his lips. Dex and Tung simply stared at each other with a knowing smile, everyone snapping out of their daydreams when the radio sparked to life.

"I think the engine is fixed," the clone's muffled voice echoed in the room. "Could someone whose actually a _good_ pilot, please take the wheel; the ship might start up suddenly when I activate it."

Zap sighed audibly, grumbling under his breath as he let his hands fall from the wheel. Dex placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You know, girls pick on guys they like too," he reassured, only to have Zap sink lower in his seat.

"Yeah, whatever," his tone was normal, but even he could feel the disappointment behind his voice.

Dex quickly shuffled in to the pilot's seat once the bug boy left, gripping the steering wheel and preparing for anything.

"Ok Dex, are you ready?" Jenny asked over the intercom before a loud bang could be heard from the engine room. "Accelerate now!"

The ship jerked violently once again and everyone fell down as they felt the full force of the engine. Jenny ran as best she could, holding on to the walls for dear life.

"Dex, steer the ship," she yelled, stumbling to try to keep her balance. Dex turned the wheel to the side, the team crashing down against a wall. Zap groaned with pain as his back collided with the metal, but me managed to regain his strength as he instinctively grabbed Jenny in his arms before she could feel the same pain.

With unsteady hands, Dex piloted the ship towards a small planet he spied, his grip tightening further.

"Hold on everyone," his gaze quickly moved from the screen to his team. "It's going to be a rough landing." When he turned his attention back, the planet appeared much closer than before. Releasing a gasp, he pulled back on the controls as hard as he could to try to level out the ship with the impending surface. It didn't help, and as the ground came closer and closer, Dex squinted his eyes and waited for impact.

* * *

The ship took most of the force, slamming its nose in to the fresh dirt before sliding a good distance. When it finally came to a halt, Dex slowly removed his hands from his eyes and gazed out of the window. Hearing the annoyed grunts from his team, a wave of relief washed over him when he saw that no one was hurt.

"We're here," he casually spoke sarcastically, turning and standing from his seat. Jenny slowly peeled her eyes open, gasping a little when she found the source of the warm feeling around her arms. She pried herself from Zap's hug immediately, coughing to try to cover her blush. He followed suit, both of them standing and brushing the dust off their own uniforms.

"I'm ah…I'm gonna scope the, ah…the area," she stammered awkwardly, quickly jumping away from the group and out of the damaged door. Zap stared in silence where she once stood.

"Sorry about that mate," Dex apologized, staring directly at Zap. The pilot flashed his gaze to the leader.

"Are you kidding?" he said with excitement in his voice before scrambling and running out of the same door. A look of confusion was spread on the leader's face as he followed his team, Tung walking directly in his footsteps.

"Well, this mission is going to be fun," he spoke in his nasally voice, sarcasm yet excitement dripping on his every word.

* * *

**Done, and I thought you guys would like the Zenny, it's been a while since I focused on them like this. Anywho, R&R!**


	24. 4 New discoveries

**24****th**** April 2013 Wednesday**

**Day 114**

**I really have nothing important to say. **

**Disclaimer: Ditto. **

* * *

"Yep, this is your average planet," Jenny exclaimed as she read the monitor. "Trees, water, grass…but it's not registering a lot of heat."

"Alright, we better check it out," Dex ordered, placing his hands on his hips.

"Where do we start?" Zap questioned, unknowingly stepping a little closer to Jenny.

"I suppose we split off in search for this bug; that's how we handle every mission. But first," he cut himself off, pointing in front of him. The team followed his gesture to a building, looking dishevelled and uninhabited. "Perhaps we should look around there first."

"I don't know dude," Tung said uneasily, following with squelching footsteps behind the others. "It looks pretty dark over there; I don't think I bought a change of socks."

Dex chose not to respond to the tracker and instead kept his focus dead ahead on the grey building that seemed to become bigger and bigger. As they edged nearer, the bricks and crumbling walls came in to view, showing an appearance of a deserted open room. It was of simple construction; four walls, a small space where a door once stood and broken glass everywhere.

"What do you think they used it for?" Zap questioned as Jenny used her scanner against the area. Dex thought the same question, kneeling down to a pile of bricks. His eyes caught a stripe of gravel.

"Their claw marks," he whispered, his hands following the grooves. Tung quickly took an impression while Dex brought his attention to Jenny.

"Is there anything else strange about this planet?" he questioned, a sinking feeling in his stomach. He watched as Zap flew a distance away from the building, from the wall that seemed to be all glass. He realised that the pilot may have had the same idea.

"No, just that there's an unusually low heat reading for a warm planet," she queried with a worried voice, her head flicking around the area. Dex nodded solemnly.

"So, there are no other people on this planet, are there?" her eyes lit up in realisation at his words.

"Of course, that must be it," she appeared excited for a second before her wristcom flicked open.

"_You guys might want to see this,"_ Zap's voice over the electronic device sent chills through the rest of the team's spines.

* * *

This building was found in a desert like area; however a thick shrub of forest grew quite close by. Walking out towards the desert section, the sand felt hot and dry under the feet of Dex Hamilton. He, with Jenny and Tung, walked slowly across the yellow ground before they reached the pilot, who was staring down at the ground with a sad expression etched across his face.

The leader didn't need instructions on what to look for. Once he saw the different prints in the sand and a few shell samples, his face turned in to a frown.

"They're recent," he muttered, standing and looking around. "They would've disappeared with the wind if they were old."

"How many do you think they hurt?" the pilot questioned in a quivering voice, earning a few raised eyebrows from Tung and Jenny. Dex turned to face him with a tight expression.

"What are you talking about?" Jenny asked, trying to hide the rising panic in her voice.

"I think they may have hurt a few, Zap," he replied in a sad voice. Jenny interjected, standing between the two.

"Ok what is going on?" she asked, her gaze changing between her boss and her co-worker. "If you guys have something to tell us, then please share."

"It's a testing ground," Zap allowed his hands to fall against his sides. Jenny could see the hurt behind his eyes, the way he thought this area would have been similar to the one he was tested in. She bit her inside lip to stop herself from running over and hugging him then and there.

"I suppose they weren't specific enough when they said animal control," the leader continued, helping Tung collect some more samples.

"Now it looks like we're hunting down a loose experiment," the bug boy finalised, joining the rest of the team.

Jenny looked around the space, her gaze falling to the broken building. "Anyone else getting déjà vu?"

"We better get the more suited equipment," Dex ordered, holding a shell scale in a plastic bag. "Whatever we're looking for, it seems big-"

A spine tingling scream was heard from the forest; the entire team flicking their gaze to the mass of green trees. A loud howl from some creature was heard immediately after, sounding mean, dangerous and terrifying.

"Heh, looks like we're going in there," the leader declared with a surprisingly calm voice. Tung was of course the only one to make a noise.

"Oh man, I really should've bought a change of socks."

* * *

**Kinda short but I'm tired, big day today. Keep reading, R&R!**


	25. 5 New insect

**25****th**** April 2013 Thursday**

**Day 115**

**Happy ANZAC day all; I hope some of you managed to pull yourselves out of bed early this morning to attend a service. Lest we forget. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I could own the show. **

* * *

"You're holding it wrong," Jenny complained to the bug boy walking beside her. Zap gave her a bored expression.

"Is there a wrong way to hold a gun?" he rhetorically questioned, his gaze penetrating hers. She shrugged, casually but failing to hide her laugh of amusement.

"I don't know but you managed to find it," she smirked, stopping in her tracks. With soft hands she took the weapon out of his and turned it around, placing the device back in his grip.

"Wow," he mumbled, sounding more surprised than he wanted to. "Yeah it does feel better this way, what with the padded grip and all-"

"Can you two please pick it up?" Dex shouted from a distance. The leader and tracker had somehow managed to walk far ahead of the other two, and were now waiting patiently on the path they had made through the thick shrubbery. "We have an insect to catch."

"We better not keep him waiting," she replied, her eyes lingering slightly before turning on her heels and running. Zap nodded numbly, spreading his wings and flying up to the group as well.

"Ok, we don't know how big this bug is, so everyone keep your eyes peeled," Dex turned to Tung. "Can you smell anything yet?"

"Yeah, this thing reeks, I'm getting a scent of…blue," he muttered, his eye squinting in concentration. Jenny and Zap shared confused looks.

"And also," his eyes appeared to wonder behind Dex, widening slowly. "It's really big."

"How do you-" his words were interrupted as the large insect behind him let out a loud roar. The entire team turned to follow Tung's gaze, their eyes locking with a ginormous blue beetle.

"Well, I guess you were right about the blue part," Zap mumbled in awe of the insect. It let out another 'dinosaur like' roar, causing the team to scrunch up their eyes in pain.

"Ok everyone," Dex spoke once he recovered. "Pretty routine; let's try and use the net approach. Zap, come in from above, Jenny, head towards the front of the beetle, Tung, you take its back legs."

His wings were spread almost instantly, and Zap soared up into the sky, getting an aerial view of the plan in action.

"If we steer it right," Zap explained to Dex through his communicator. "We might be able to get it out of the forest and towards clear land."

"Good work. Jenny, try and herd it towards me. Use your sonic pulsar," the clone readied the gun, but before she could do anything, a bush rustled in the distance. From the corner of her eye she spotted a few shadows moving on a cliff face in the near distance. Her eyes widened as they fired their own gun, sending a tether to the animal. The bug roared in annoyance.

"Jenny, what are you doing?" he questioned with surprise. The clone acted quickly, firing a different gun towards the rope and successfully severing it. The group scrambled away in the distance, yelling at each other in frustration.

"Hang on, we've just had some interference," she explained, quickly aiming her gun. She pulled it close to her shoulder, narrowing her eyes to the beetles. Once the bug stared back in to her eyes…it stopped trying to fight back.

Jenny slowly let the gun down, noticing the fear in the insect. Its breathing appeared to slow down, and it walked closer to the clone, eyeing it with curiosity. Zap watched on from above as Jenny gingerly held out her hand to pet the beetle.

"Hey Dex, this thing is really tame," she explained, stepping a little bit closer. She would have made contact with its hard exoskeleton, had Zap not landed between them and created a protective barrier.

"Are you crazy? You don't know how dangerous these things are," he yelled, spreading his arms out to shield her. Jenny sighed exasperatedly, pushing his hand out of the way and walking towards the insect. She carefully placed her gloved hand on its nose, the insect moving its head up and down as though Jenny were patting it.

She smiled kindly to it before nudging over her shoulder. The insect appeared to understand her, following Jenny out of the forest and towards the ship. Zap, who still held the same dumbfounded expression on his face, walked up to Tung and Zap, his eyes never leaving the clone as she strolled away.

"I will never understand her," he said in a thoughtful tone.

* * *

**Done, and because I accidentally missed Habibot's chapter on the 16****th****, his one this month will be tomorrow but I can hopefully restore this pattern next month. R&R!**


	26. 6 New POV

**26****th**** April 2013 Friday**

**Day 116**

**Ok, so this one is through Habibot's eyes because I forgot him 10 days ago, but let's hope for my sake that won't happen again. **

**Disclaimer: Is this a 'knife at your throat' question?**

* * *

I know they asked me not to come along on this dangerous mission, but how much of a nuisance can I be? Honestly, I'm a small, innocent and very helpful little bug bot, sometimes they even rely on me to help them in their troubles.

I'm not that much to worry about, but when I get bored, I can get carried away, which brings me to my current situation right now.

I didn't mean it; normally my tracking equipment works just fine but today it's let me down. Everywhere I look I see another tree, or a rock, or a patch of dirt. I can't be lost on the planet, that's just silly, I…oh man Jenny's going to fry me!

Alright, just relax ok, nothing bad has-

Oh my God, did you just hear that? Someone screamed. A chilling, gear-stopping scream. I can hear footsteps coming closer to me. Ok now I can hear my power pumping through my circuit board. What do I do? What if it's Jenny and she's come to rescue me? No, that's not right; she doesn't even know that I'm here. What if it's not Jenny…?

Oh for crying out loud make a decision, they're coming closer. Ok, I have the perfect view of whoever is on their way. Black boots, about ten so that would mean five people, all male. Yeah, that's definitely not my crew.

"I can't believe you let them get away with her," What? Who do they mean her?

"You saw what the other one had, that gun is beyond anything I've ever seen. I'm guessing she made it herself," phew, it sounds like they don't have my Jenny, but then who was the other 'her'.

"Yeah well, we just better hope we get her back before they find out."

Hang on, if they've just come from seeing Jenny, then I just have to follow their path back to find them. Ok, carefully now, sneak in to the next bush. Wow that was close. Just take it one claw at a time. Easy, there you go.

There! There she is. That blue hair of hers is unmistakable. Jenny, over here! Wait, what am I doing? I'm a small robot on a high, far away cliff waving to my owner who doesn't even know I'm here. Just fly down already, would you.

Gosh, that's a really big bug they have with them. That's strange, it doesn't seem to be tied to anything. It almost looks like it's following Jenny, like a pet. Hey, back off buddy, she's already got me for that.

They're walking it to the ship, oh I never thought I would be so happy as I am now to see our ride; our home away from home. Quickly wings, fly faster. They're going to close the doors on you if you don't.

* * *

Well that was a little too close for comfort; thanks for delivering the order, Dex! Now I'm stuck in here with the bug in the hanger bay. Granted it's behind a cage but still it's creepy. The way it moves with the shadow, groaning with pain and…and contorting.

Claws shrinking…

Roar softening…

Shell disappearing…

Ponytail in the same blue growing from the back of its head…

* * *

**What do you think? Hopefully you all have a fair idea of my plans, but if not, I'll explain further later. Busy week this week so please don't hold me to chapters; even I have no idea how I've done this. R&R!**


	27. 7 New clone

**27****th**** April 2013 Saturday**

**Day 117**

**Gosh, you're all too smart for me to try to sneak one by all of you. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. This series is very short because I have three things due by next week/week after Monday. **

**Disclaimer: I better not say it, because whenever I say I own something it always disappears. **

* * *

Habibot was tugging on Jenny's glove, pulling her forward to his destination. The clone held an annoyed expression on her face as the uninvited bot continued to usher her down to the hanger bay, with the rest of her team following curiously.

"Habi, first of all I'm not happy you disobeyed me," Jenny began, crossing her arms when they finally came to a halt. "And second of all, I'm not proud that you've pulled us off our course to show us something that's probably not important."

The bug bot rolled his eyes, knocking his tiny claw against the side of his head in frustration. He pushed Jenny from behind, further towards the bars of the cage.

"Just what do you-" her words fell silent as the light poured down in to the prison. The creature held inside no longer resembled the beetle they found out in the wilderness. Instead, there was a girl curled up in a corner, knees brought up to her chin as she quietly sobbed to herself.

"Jenny?" she questioned in a soft quiver. The team gasped quietly, unsure of how to approach the problem. Immediately ceasing her tears, the other Jenny scrambled to her feet in a hurry and clung to the bars; staring straight back in to her sister's eyes.

"Oh thank God," she choked, her cheeks stained with tear streaks. "I knew it was you. You came to rescue me!"

"Dex, let her out," Jenny whispered quietly. The leader obeyed the engineer, and as soon as the doors were open, the clone ran to her other.

"Oh thank you," she broke down in to Jenny's shoulder, her body shaking with every cry. The clone patted her sister's back in a comforting manner, holding back her own tears.

"Where have you been?" Jenny 10 asked once the other had finally calmed down.

"Well, I've been here for a while; these people found me on another planet and brought me here to test different weapons against me," Jenny's eyes gazed over the clone's visible arms, scattered with scrapes and bruises. "But, when I saw it was you, I just had to follow you, that's why I came so easily."

"So, wait, you were that bug?" Dex interrupted, answering the other boy's questions. The girl nodded, releasing her hug from her sister.

"Sorry, yeah I'm Jenny 3 of the Jenny programme, but I assume you all know about that what with being around Jenny 10. She got the super intelligence and what did I get? The ability to turn in to any animal I want."

"Cool, that sounds awesome!" Tung cheered, putting his thinking face on. "If I could be any animal, it would be a hippo, no a dung beetle, no a frog."

"You're already a frog," Zap retorted, poking the tracker in the chest. A huge smile spread on the tracker's lips.

"Wow, dreams never really come true."

"Anyway," Jenny 3 drawled out as Tung appeared to enter his own dream world. "I need your help to keep me hidden. The people who brought me here are still looking for me, and I think they know now that I'm not all insect; the last test they did made me claw revert back to my hand and I think they saw it. They were testing my limits."

"Don't worry," Jenny brought her sister back in to a hug. "We'll never let them get you again. But first, let's get some food in you."

"Oh thanks," she held a hand to her stomach. "I've been living on grass for a long time now."

* * *

"So, what animals can you turn in to?" Zap questioned across from the kitchen table. Dex had gone to ensure the ship was back on course, leaving the other three members with the new clone.

"Hmm, pretty much anything I want," she began, placing the spoon back in to her empty bowl. "You guys want to see?"

They all nodded happily, and watched in awe as the clone's arms grew feathers, and her body shrank to the size of a bird.

"Wow, that's incredible," Zap smiled happily, Jenny raising her eyebrow slightly at his act. "Finally someone I can fly with."

"Just don't turn in to a small insect or something," Tung interrupted when Jenny 3 restored herself. "Or else I might eat you by accident."

"Noted," she said, pointing towards the bug. She was just about to politely ask for seconds, when her clone pulled her out of her seat.

"We better get you to the infirmary. I need to check on your injuries."

* * *

"So," she mumbled in a bid to begin her conversation as Jenny wrapped a bandage around her wrist. "Are you and the pilot an item?"

"What?" Jenny screeched in surprise, dropping the roll on to the floor. "Where did you get that idea?"

"I don't know," she rolled her eyes playfully, her legs swinging under the table. "I just think a pretty girl like you and a good looking guy like him would already be together."

"Well, we're not so you can just keep thinking that," she denied, finishing off the appendage.

"So you do think he's good looking?" Jenny 3 said slyly; Jenny 10 constantly avoiding her clone's gaze. "Because he couldn't keep his eyes off of you."

"Why do you say that?" the clone questioned, trying but failing to sound uninterested. The shape shifter raised her eyebrow.

"I'm not sure. I turn into a bird and he still didn't stop stealing glances of you. He likes you, and you like him-"

"Can you please keep your voice down," the engineer interrupted, her face showing her anger. "Don't parade it around, but yes I think he's…he's kind of alright."

Her eyebrow crawled further up her forehead. "Kind of alright."

"Yep, that's all you're getting out of me," she crossed her arms firmly, standing back so her clone could stand up. "So, is there anything else you need us to do?"

Jenny 3 nodded softly. "We need to take this operation down."

* * *

**Done, and tired, and going to go now. R&R! **


	28. 8 New plan

**28****th**** April 2013 Sunday**

**Day 118**

**1. Updating earlier because I won't be here later. Hope everyone had a good week. **

**2. (I'm running out of stuff to say)**

**Disclaimer: 3. See line 2. **

* * *

The crew, plus the latest Jenny, were crouched behind a small bush, staring straight at the animal control building. It took a while to find, mainly because the team was relying on Habibot's locater to find it. Jenny had to stop and reconfigure a few of his wires when she realised they had just been walking in circles.

"Yep, this is where they kept me," Jenny 3 whispered to her sister. "And if I remember correctly, they had other animals in there too."

"Ok, we better act soon, because speaking from past experience; you don't want to be hiding in a bush with Tung, especially if he's just finished a burrito."

The entire team whipped their heads over to the tracker, who used his tongue to wipe the last of the chilli sauce from his cheek. Dex rolled his eyes, shaking his head with a smile on his face. "Alright, so a simple breakout mission, we've done one of these before. Your sister Jenny 8 has quite a way with bombs."

"You found 8?" Jenny 3 squealed in a whisper, her clone immediately mirroring her sister's smile.

"Yeah, she found our old nursery and we busted out this imprisoned rhino beetle," the engineer explained proudly, rewarded with an approving nod from Jenny 3.

"Great, so you guys know what to do then," she replied excitedly, turning towards the leader. Dex's eyes narrowed towards the building, his brain working quickly at a plan.

"We need Tung to be on the outside as a ready distraction and to ensure the animals are released," he began, pointing to a small area outside the building. "Tung, you'll be situated there."

"Got it, dude," he replied before muttering the plan over and over to himself. It was a trick Jenny taught him so he could remember what he was supposed to do.

"Zap, I'll need you and Jenny, our Jenny, to find the prisoned creatures and set them free. Make sure you herd them in the right direction. Let them out as a large group in because a stampede will take them more by surprise."

"Eye eye, captain," Zap spoke sarcastically, hoping like crazy he wouldn't screw up his job with Jenny as his partner.

"I'll go with Jenny 3 to the subsection of the building. If we need to take this place down, why not repeat what we did last time? Just make sure you guys give us the all clear that every prisoner is safely outside before we detonate the bombs," Dex instructed, pressing multiple buttons on his wristcom. "There, we've all got 20 minutes to complete this mission. If not, get out as soon as you can."

"Then let's get started."

* * *

"Where do you think they keep the test subjects?" Zap questioned Jenny, shining his torch on the wet ground below them. The two had walked in complete silence before then, until the pilot had become bored.

"Just listen out for a cup rattling against metal bars," she retorted with a smirk. Unknown to her, Zap was thankful that the dark tunnels hid his own smirk.

"You can't be sarcastic," he replied, causing the clone to stop dead in her tracks. "That's my job in the team."

"Are you saying that you're the only one who can be moody and sarcastic and grumpy all the time?" she said in the same sarcastic tone as before, only this time he played along.

"Exactly. You job on the team is to always have every right answer."

"I don't alw-" her sentence was interrupted as her foot slipped on a rock in front of her. Just before she could scream, Zap grabbed her arm, pulling her up from the hole that she almost fell down. They both watched in silence as one of their torches fell to the bottom of the well, down further until the light was no longer seen.

"Oh damn," she cursed under her breath. "Those were new." Her head turned towards her saviour, unable to make his outline in the darkness. Although she couldn't see him, she could feel his breath lightly touching her nose.

"Uh, do you still have your torch?" he questioned, cowardly pulling himself away but still making sure she had found her footing. She fumbled with the multiple tools resting on her tool belt.

"Yeah, mine's still here," the light illuminated the area, showing the two just how close they were to one another. They jumped apart immediately, pretending to busy themselves with the mission.

"You know what?" Zap questioned, holding his ear to the nearest brick wall. The faintest sound of rustling could be heard. "I think they're in here."

Jenny walked closer to him and copied his actions. "Yeah I can definitely hear something too," she pulled herself away from the wall to look at him. "But how exactly do we get them out?"

"Stand back," he smirked proudly, blowing air over his knuckles. He pulled his fist back, aimed, then launched it towards the wall. The bricks came tumbling down inside the small room, startling the occupants. Everything from small mice to large alien insects that the team had seen before huddled away from the noise, scared at what the unknown creature might do.

Jenny held a hand over her beating heart as Zap simply shook his hand, his knuckles covered in a bit of dust. "I keep forgetting how strong you are."

"So, how do we herd them out? There's a lot in here," he questioned, turning to her. Jenny spied the string of lights as the enclosure light source above them, a smile gracing her lips.

"Can you fly up there and get the light string?" the bug boy didn't need to be told twice as he soared up towards the ceiling, many of the creatures screaming at this sight. He brought down the rope and gave it to Jenny, who strategically tied it to Habibot.

"There," she replied as she let Habi fly down the corridor. "He's on a course for Tung. Let's get the animals out and they can follow the lights."

"Wow," Zap said, his eyes reflecting the lights. "And I forget how smart you are."

* * *

"That's the last of them, Dex," Jenny 3 replied, following the leader out of the basement. Dex flipped open his wristcom, reading the messages from the rest of his team.

"It looks like they've almost got every last one out," Dex replied, smiling proudly. Jenny 3 followed him a few steps behind, before a flickering light in an adjacent hallway caught her eye.

Without thinking, she walked silently towards it, curiosity filling her mind. She turned a corner, and found a simple chair with a swaying light globe above it.

A chill ran up her spine. "Creepy," she murmured, before turning around. Just as she did, she bumped straight in to something hard. She cradled her nose, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end when the object began to speak.

"Well, well."

* * *

**Done for today, but it's getting busy. Please don't hold me to every chapter. I've surprised myself at how long this resolution has been going (normally I drop them by February) and because it's my resolution, I'll do it my way. Either way, it's so fun to write this story! R&R!**


	29. 9 New rescue

**29****th**** April 2013 Monday**

**Day 119**

**I've really left this one too late; it will be rushed (fair warning) but hopefully tomorrow's will be better. **

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

Jenny 3 backed slowly in to the corner she had just spied. The man's shadow grew a few more men, the clone herself becoming surrounded by three burly, ugly looking henchmen.

"Look who came back to the scene of the crime," one stated in his gruff voice as he closed in. The echo of knuckles cracking filled the eerie silence.

The cold stone hit Jenny 3's back, causing her to gulp in worry. "Oh, would you look at that boys, she's scared," their cruel laughs mimicked each other as one man grabbed her from behind.

"Relax," the first one, whom she assumed was their leader, began to tie the rope around her legs to the chair. "You won't be here for much longer."

The clone squeezed her eyes closed in concentration as a dirty cloth tied itself around her mouth, preventing herself from making any noise.

"Great, less than 8 minutes until the bombs are supposed to go off," she thought hurriedly, shaking her head out of her dream. With a small grunt from behind the gag, the leader turned his attention back to the prisoner.

"Tell us where the other clones are, and we won't hurt you," he murmured darkly, smoothing her hair with his hands. She could feel the bile rise up in her throat, but quickly moved her head so the gag caught on his dirty hands.

"Not on your life," the clone shouted before releasing a sound no one in that group had heard before. It was hoarse, loud and echoing, resulting in the gang to cover their ears at the volume.

* * *

Dex ran out of the building in a pant, his hands immediately coming to his knees once he was in the open. The rest of his team were already waiting outside and quickly formed a group around him with worried looks.

"The bombs are all set," he spoke between pants. "All we have to do now is wait."

"Where's Jenny?" the engineer spoke in a worried tone, her feelings evident on her face. Dex jabbed a thumb out behind him.

"She's right here," he replied, looking over his shoulder. The leader immediately straightened up once he realised the absence of the other clone. "Well, she was right behind me a minute ago."

"You mean she's still stuck in the building?" Jenny 10 screeched, her look of panic rising to new levels. Tung held his nose in to the air.

"Dudes, I can't smell her; she's not even close,"

"Well she has to be," Dex bluntly argued, more to himself than anyone else. Zap, who had been watching the freed animals, suddenly flipped his head towards the entrance of the building.

"Do you guys hear that?" he questioned, taking a few paces closer. Everyone remained silent to hear what the pilot was taking about.

"No," Jenny and Dex replied in unison, but started to feel suspicious when some of the creatures began to stir. Tung cupped his ear.

"I can hear it," he blurted, a great sense of pride swimming about him. Dex and Jenny shrugged at one another.

"We can't hear anything," Dex stated, his gaze flicking to the now upset crowd of animals. "What do you think-" before he could finish his sentence, the freed prisoners escaped their makeshift enclosure in a wild rage. Within minutes, the group formed an angry stampede, driven straight towards the same building.

"Where are they going?" Dex asked, stepping to the side while a mouse ran about his feet. "They'll be headed straight towards the bombs!"

* * *

**Let's hope the next chapter is better, but right now I'm exhausted. Don't hold me to chapters, the exam timetable has been published! R&R!**


	30. 10 New endings

**30****th**** April 2013 Tuesday**

**Day 120**

**It's the end of the month; another WHOLE month. Oh my God I don't think I can keep doing this! But nevertheless, I'll keep trying. Enjoy the last chapter; it's going to move pretty quickly so we can get back to the main story. Oh and speaking of which, please don't hate me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the words I'm typing (hmm, that might be a good starting to a rap…) (maybe I should just stick to writing).**

* * *

"Dex we have to go back in there!" Jenny screamed, trying to pry herself out of Zap's grip. The pilot had been ordered to hold her back before the clone tried something drastic.

"We can't, it's too risky," he shouted back, trying to hold a few of the animals back. Many of the larger ones had pushed past and had already moved in to the building, much to Dex's dismay. He knew that they would not be able to rescue anything that went back in to that building, breaking his heart when so many creatures entered as a herd.

"Maybe she's already out," Tung tried to comfort, but it wasn't very helpful. Jenny was still struggling to escape Zap's arms, the bug boy hardly feeling any impact with her multiple kicking and shoving. It hurt him so much to see her like this; in pain and feeling completely helpless.

"We have to head back to the ship," the leader ordered. He collected the last of the animals and began moving them towards the aircraft. "Jenny, there's no guarantee that she's in trouble."

"Yes there is!" the engineer continued to shout as she was slowly pulled away from the scene. "We have to go back, we have to-"

The large explosion startled all in close range. Large yellow flames erupted from the roof of the building, billowing up further in to the atmosphere as they disappeared in to black smoke particles. Jenny held her hand over her mouth, shocked at the sight in front of her. She trembled under the noise, heat, and pain, turning to bury her head in Zap's chest. The pilot cradled her small form, stroking her head and pressing his nose against her hair. "Come on," her whispered, pulling her forward. This time, she came more willingly.

* * *

All the creatures were filling the hanger bay as Dex prepared the ship for take-off. Jenny 10, who had appeared to have calmed down, was staring down at the burning building from the ship's windshield.

"This has happened before," Zap interrupted as he started the ship. "You knew Jenny 8 escaped, so have faith in Jenny 3. All the Jenny's are pretty amazing."

She simply sighed at his words, although he knew that she heard them. The clone's eyes remained fixed to the site, looking for any signs of hope.

The crew were all fastened in their seats as the ship slowly soared in the sky. Jenny stayed standing, trembling slightly when another loud explosion erupted from underneath them. She covered her small sob as a cough, but choked in disbelief at what she saw.

"Dex! The animals have escaped!" the leader scrambled to his feet, cheering in delight as he watched the entire herd escape from the building; each one unharmed and free.

"They did it!" he cried in joy, the smile unable to leave his face. "I reckon they're going to be alright."

Jenny turned back to the window, her face falling once again. From among the crowd, she couldn't see her sister. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, fogging up her view. She wiped them away with the back of her hand immediately when she thought she saw something. There, from the plume of black smoke, emerged a tiny bird. It flew up to the front of the ship, staring directly at Jenny. The clone looked forward, her green eyes examining the tiny blue sparrow, before her smile grew as wide as it could go.

With a small wave from the engineer, the bird rocketed off back down to her planet, now free of any threats to the wildlife.

"She did it!" Jenny cried happily, bouncing on the spot. "She made it out!" With a happy skip, she jumped straight in to Zap's lap and planted a victory kiss on his cheek. It took her a few seconds to realise what she had done, her face changing to shock once she looked back at his own stunned face.

"Oh, I-"

"I so don't mind," he murmured in a soft voice, leaning back in to the chair and smiling. He removed his arm from the steering wheel, returning it so she was held in his arms. With a smirk of her own, she allowed herself to fall back in to his chest again, finding peace after a stressful and successful mission.

* * *

**There, done for the month, but remember I'm super busy. R&R! Don't forget the cover image competition, I need entries for March and April! **


End file.
